Hot Summer Sex
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Peraturan pertama, kau bermain solo dalam waktu yang kami tentukan, Kedua, kau tidak boleh mendesah, Ketiga, jika kau sampai mencapai klimaksmu, waktu akan di tambah sepuluh menit Dan yang terakhir, nikmati permain kami./ GS/ Threesome/ Kris X Suho X Chanyeol/ BDSM


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

_Hot Summer Sex_

**A fic **by** Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre : _Friendship_ and _General_

Rated : **M**

Warning :

_**Genderswitch**_, Typo(s), Sex Content, PWP, _**Hard Sex**_,

_**BDSM**_, _Threesome_

Pair :** Kris **X **Suho **X **Chanyeol**

**.**

**Summary :**

Peraturan pertama, kau bermain solo dalam waktu yang kami tentukan,

Kedua, kau tidak boleh mendesah,

Ketiga, jika kau sampai mencapai klimaksmu, waktu akan di tambah sepuluh menit

Dan yang terakhir, nikmati permain kami.

.

.

.

.

.

_Present_

.

"Aaaaakh aah uuh" Dua _namja_ dengan wajah memerah _focus_ menatap _flat TV_ yang sedang menayangkan dua cucu adam berbeda _gender_ melakukan hubungan intim. Salah satu _namja_ mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah mengacung melawan gaya tarik bumi, sambil ikut melantunkan desahan-desahan dengan suara _beritone_nya.

Sementara _namja_ satunya yang berambut pirang tetap memasang wajah _coolnya_ walaupun wajah hingga telinga sudah berwarna merah padam.

"Kris! Chanyeol!" Suara _yeoja_ yang sudah sangat mereka hapal tiba-tiba saja menyerukan nama mereka.

Kris dan Chanyeol –dua _namja_ merah- saling berpandangan, bertelekomunikasi dengan pikiran. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di masing-masing wajah tampan mereka. Yang akan merugikan _yeoja _yang tadi berteriak, dalam beberapa waktu kedepan nanti.

Buru-buru Kris mematikan _flat TV _nya, dan Chanyeol memasukan kembali penisnya yang masih tegang ke dalam celana _army_nya.

"Ya? Kami di kamar, Suho-_ya_" Chanyeol membalas dengan berteriak juga, tidak sabar si _yeoja _akan segera datang.

"Eoh? Kalian sedang apa? Wajah kalian berdua berwarna merah. Kalian sakit?" Wajah heran Suho langsung muncul saat dia menemukan dua _best pall_nya dalam keadaan yang aneh. Tangan halusnya memegang dahi dua _namja_ berkelakuan _minnus._

"Tidak, cuaca siang ini terlalu panas. Ini kan pertengahan musim panas" Si _namja_ berambut pirang kali ini yang berbicara. Sambil matanya memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Suho yang hanya mengenakan _hot pants_ dan kaos _V-Neck_ berwarna kuning.

"Yah, hari ini memang panas sekali sih. Aku baru dari _supermarket_ dan membeli banyak _ice cream_. Kalian mau?" Chanyeol, _namja_ berambut _dark brown_ menarik tangan Suho hingga dia berada di pangkuan sahabatnya. _Plastic bag_ yang dia bawah terjatuh di atas karpet bulu.

_Butt_nya merasakan penis Chanyeol yang menegang. Bibir tebalnya sudah meraup bibir kenyal milik Suho yang merah menggoda untuk dilahap di cuaca yang panas seperti ini. Ciuman mereka sangat berantakan dengan _saliva_ yang menetes di dagu Suho dan tangan yang meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan badannya yang sesekali dinaik-turunkan.

Agar bergesekan dengan penis besar Chanyeol. Mereka melenguh di tengah-tengah aktivitas intim mereka, melupakan satu _namja_ lagi yang juga ikut terangsang. Sambil menunggu sahabatnya selesai dia keluar kamar mengambil sebuah tas hitam berisikan benda-benda mainan mereka.

"Auhm aah uuh akh ooh" Suara desahan Suho menyambut Kris saat kembali ke kamar. Dua sahabatnya itu benar-benar melupakan dirinya. Jadi dia menonton mereka sambil memakan _ice cream _ yang dibawa Suho tadi.

Chanyeol menidurkan Suho di karpet bulu, menjadikan dia minindih badan Suho yang juga ikut terangsang. Kakinya melingkari pinggang _namja _tampan berkelakuan _minnus_ di atasnya. Terus menggesekan organ vital masing-masing yang masih sama-sama terbungkus celana yang sudah basah dari cairan kemaluan mereka.

Yang menimbulkan desahan-desahan erotis di kamar Kris. Untung rumah Kris kosong, keluarganya yang memang sibuk sedang berada di entah belahan dunia mana mencari nafkah untuk kebutuhan duniawi mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus gundukan di dada Suho dengan sensual. Menambah rangsangan untuk _yeoja _di bawahnya. Payudaranya terekspos karna Chanyeol yang menyingkap kaosnya yang di dalamnya memang tidak menggunakan _bra._ _Nipple_ Suho yang mengeras dia gesekan pada _namja_ di atasnya.

"Oooh.. Chanyeol. Cepaaath! Aaauh" _Nipple_ Suho semakin menegang karna terus di cubit dan gigit kasar oleh Chanyeol. Sementara vaginanya terus digesek dengan lutut Chanyeol, menekannya membuat dia mendesah keras.

Badannya menggenjang saat lutut Chanyeol menekan keras kritolisnya hingga cairan kental berwarna putih semakin membasahi _hot pants_nya. Dadanya membusung yang langsung dilahap rakus oleh Chanyeol, bahkan menariknya kasar menggunakan giginya saking gemasnya pada _nipple _Suho.

Suho menurunkan celana _army_ Chanyeol dan juga _underwear_ bergambar tokoh kartun berbentuk kotak. Menyembulkan penis besarnya yang sudah menegang sempuran dan siap untuk menjebol vagina sempit Joonmyeon. _Hot pants_ dilepas kasar oleh Chanyeol, dan sepertinya tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Aaaakh Chanyeooool.. euuh.. oh aah Kris auuumph" Vaginanya dicumbu oleh sahabatnya yang berambut _dark brown_. Membuat dia menggelinjang kenikmatan dan saat mendesah bibir Suho dilahap Kris yang sudah tidak sabar menyetubuhinya.

Sebenarnya bibirnya sudah kebas karna dari tadi Chanyeol menciumnya kasar bahkan menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dibeberapa bagian.

"Aaah.. Cepaaaat, Yeollieeeh" Suho menarik pinggang Chanyeol agar segera memasuki vaginanya. Lubang vaginanya sudah berkedut akibat ulah kedua sahabatnya.

"Uuukh kau tidak sabaran sekali sih ah" Chanyeol meletakan penis besarnya di depan vagina yang terus berkedut meminta dimasuki, tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama dia sudah dimasuki dengan sekali hentakan keras. Menimbulkan rasa linu di dinding vagina Suho yang harus bergesekan dengan penis besar miliknya.

Sementara itu Kris mengeluarkan penis yang tak kalah besar dari milik Chanyeol dan menyuruh Suho mengulumnya. Dia memasukan penis Kris ke mulutnya yang tidak semuanya bisa masuk. Tangannya memijat teratur penis Kris yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pinggul rampingnya untuk membatu menyentakan penisnya masuk lebih dalam dan Kris di atasnya yang sedang menyetubuhi mulutnya. Membuatnya gelimpungan menahan gejolak nikmat.

Kris memilin, mencubit dan menarik kasar _nipple _Suho. Hingga memerah dan menegang bahkan ada beberapa lecet di sekitarnya. Tapi mana peduli dia, terpenting adalah menuntaskan hasratnya dari tadi.

"Uuuuhmm" Erangan tertahan Suho akibat penis besar Kris yang menyumpalnya, mengganggunya merasakan orgasmenya. Sedangkan Kris mendesah nikmat dengan getaran dari tenggorokan Suho. Tangannya menarik rambut Suho untuk bergerak maju mundur.

"Tahan aahh.. Suho-_yaaakh_ ooh" Chanyeol mempercepat tusukan penisnya pada vagina Suho. Gerakannya benar-benar brutal dan kasar, hingga Suho kewalahan mengimbanginya. Tak ada ritme, yang ada hanya tusukan-tusukan dalam dan kasar pada vaginanya.

"Ooh Kim Suhooooouuh ah" Sementara Kris menggenjot kasar mulut Suho dengan penis besarnya. Betapa Suho kewalahan saat ini. _Oh tidak badanku._ Tanggannya meremas karpet bulu di bawahnya, memelampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Tusukan Chanyeol berhenti dengan sentakan dalam yang membuat tubuh Suho terdorong semakin tersedak oleh penis Kris. "Aaaaaakkh" Dan sperma Chanyeol memasuki rahim _best pall_ di bawahnya yang sedang disetubuhi oleh dia dan Kris.

Chanyeol dan Kris mengeluarkan penisnya. Chanyeol tidur terlentang di sebelah Suho, sedangkan Kris kembali memasuki vagina Suho yang masih basah. Menggantikan tempat Chanyeol tadi.

"Aah Krissss uh pelaaan ah" Kris menusukan penisnya lebih kasar dari Chanyeol tadi, tangannya meremas payudara Suho sedangkan mulutnya menghisap _nipple _Suho. Dia yang menerima kenikmatan di titik sensitifnya memeluk kepala Kris agar lebih dalam kulumannya di _nipple_nya. Dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Kris sehingga vaginanya tertusuk dalam oleh penis besar dan panjang milik Kris.

Mata Kris melirik Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan untuk mempersiapkan permainan selanjutnya. Chanyeol yang mengerti, membenarkan pakaiannya dan menyiapkan benda-benda mainan mereka yang tadi dibawa oleh Kris.

Sementara tubuh Suho yang terhentak-hentak kasar oleh tusukan-tusukan maut Kris. Dia sengaja menggoda sahabatnya dengan menumbuknya keras tidak di titik kenikmatan Suho. Membuatnya mengerang tertahan karna linu di vaginanya.

.

.

Posisi Suho sedang menungging dengan Kris dibelakangnya menusukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Suho. Dia hanya bisa terus mendesah dan pasrah, tenaganya habis karna sudah orgasme berkali-kali sedangkan Kris belum sama sekali ditambah dia belum istirahat setelah disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol.

"Kris aah faster Aaakh ukh" Kris menampar _butt_ Suho dan menarik kasar kedua _nipple_ _yeoja _yang sedang disetubuhinya searah dengan gaya gravitasi bumi. Membuat Suho memekik sakit dan kaget.

"Lihaat ah vaginamuuh mencengkram penisku kuat sekaliih Suho-yaaah" Kris mempercepat tusukannya hingga badan Suho tersentak maju-mundur tak beraturan. Kris memang tahan lama jika sudah menyangkut menyetubuhi Suho_._

Vagina Suho kembali penuh dengan sperma _namja_. Perutnya kembung karna dengan posisi ini membuat sperma Kris lebih mudah masuk ke dalam rahimnya.

Kris menidurkan Suho hingga terlentang, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dan selanjutnya meneruskan permainan mereka.

_Namja_ berambut _dark brown_ menhampiri Suho yang sudah selesai melayani Kris. Menindihnya dan kembali mencium kasar bibir bengkak Suho. Yang dicium kasar hanya pasrah dan menikmati dengan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Chanyeol kembali meremas payudara Suho, ciumannya turun ke leher, dada, perut, paha bagian dalam dan menggoda vagina Suho.

"Hey, biarkan Suho istirahat untuk permainan selanjutnya, _babo!_" Kris menggeplak kepala bersurai coklat tua milik sabatnya. Bukannya menghentikan dua jarinya malah masuk ke dalam lubang anal Suho, membuat sahabatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Keadaan Suho benar-benar berantakan, denga rambut hitam kemerahan sebahunya yang berantakan, bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan_ namja_ mesum yang sedang menghisap _nipple_nya hingga memerah. Dan kaki mengangkang yang mengeluarkan sperma-sperma dua sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini, Kris" Suho menarik kepala Chanyeol kehadapannya. Matanya memincing, penuh kecurigaan pada dua _namja_ mesum ini.

"Ya! Kalian merencanakan apa lagi, _huh_? Aku lelah" Bibirnya langsung dilahap Chanyeol, menghisapnya dan menelusuri isi mulutnya. _Hah.. mereka benar-benar tak ada habisnya._

Tangannya mencoba mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh, menghentikan ciumannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah menggendongnya seperti koala. Dengan tubuhnya berada di depan, kaki melingkar di pinggang dan tangan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau akan tau, sayang." Dengan Kris meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menciuminya dan malah sedang menghimpitnya di tembok. Membutnya bisa meraskan tonjolan penis Chanyeol.

"Auh Chanaah Yeoolah lepaas _ya!"_ Gigi Chanyeol malah menggigit lehernya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur menggoda Suho dengan menekan bibir vaginanya dengan tonjolan penisnya yang terbungkus celana.

Chanyeol berjalan membawa Suho tidur di kasur dengan tubuhnya yang masih menindih _yeoja_ _sexy_ ini. Tanpa di ketahui Suho, Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Suho ke setiap sisi ranjang.

Dan ketika ciuman terlepas di baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terikat. "Ya! Lepaskan aku! _Haish jinja_ Park Chanyeol"

"Sudahlah, Suho-_yah_. Nikmati saja" Chanyeol mengikat kedua kaki Suho agar mengangkang dengan mengikatnya pada setiap sisi ranjang. Sebelum bangun dari ranjang di sempatkan dulu untuk menyentil klitoris Suho. Kedua lubang merah Suho bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Eeeuuuungh" Suho mencoba menarik tangan dan kakinya. Tapi malah rasa linu yang didapatnya apa lagi di selangkangannya ketika dia menarik kakinya. Sepertinya vaginanya mendapat lecet banyak, akibat gesekan dua penis besar sahabatnya. Yang tidak mengenal ampun bila menyetubuhinya.

Kris datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman. Untuk cemilan menonton pertunjukan dan juga sebagai pelengkap permainan. Dia mengupaskan sebatang pisang dan menyuapkannya ke Suho.

Suho yang memang lapar, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Otak mesum Kris masih berjalan, jadi dia menggigit pisangnya dan menyuapkannya dengan mulutnya ke Suho. Sambil berciuman membagi buah pisang.

Tangan jahilnya malah memasuki vagina Suho, dan menusukkannya berkali-kali hingga membuat Suho tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Uhuk uhuk" Kris langsung memberikan air mineral pada Suho

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku, _huh_?" Kris hanya nyengir dan kembali menyuapkan pisang tadi pada Suho dengan cara normal. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang asik memakan _ice cream_ yang tadi dibawa Suho dan mulai mencair.

.

.

Setelah membiarkan Suho bersitirahat dan memakan makannya walaupun dalam keadaan terikat dan kaki mengangkang lebar. Chanyeol dan Kris mulai memainkan permainan mereka.

"Jadi, peraturan pertama, kau bermain solo dalam waktu yang kami tentukan" Mata Suho melotot, hendak mengeluarkan protes tapi terpotong oleh suara Kris.

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh mendesah. Tidak ada protes" Potong Kris yang melihat _yeoja_ yang akan menjadi mainan _sex_nyabersama Chanyeol akan protes.

"Jika, kau sampai mendesah. Setiap satu kali desahan kau harus melayani kami selama satu minggu. Jadi kalau kau sampai banyak mendesah bisa-bisa kau harus melayani kami selama satu tahun penuh, sayang" Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Suho.

"Ya! Ini tidak adil. Besok kan aku akan ada tes olahraga, Park Chanyeol Kris Wu! Kalian mau bertanggung jawab, _huh_? Aakh sakit" Suho lupa kalau dia sedang diikat dan dia tadi memajukan tubuhnya. Ingin memukul kedua kepala berotak super mesum.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu nanti. Permainan akan berhenti jika kita katakan berhenti" Suho yang akan protes lagi langsung mendapatkan kecupan dari Kris.

"Ssstt.. jangan banyak protes! Ketiga, jika kau mencapai klimaksmu, waktu akan di tambah sepuluh menit. Dan yang terakhir, nikmati permain kami" Suho hanya bisa meringis saat Chanyeol membawa _breast clamp_, _vibrator, _dan_ dildo_.

_Semoga aku masih bisa berjalan besok pagi._ "Hey! Kris, kau masukan ini dan aku akan memasangkan ini" Chanyeol memberikan _vibrator _dan _dildo_ pada Kris.

"Ya! Ouh ah" Suho meloloskan desahan pertamanya saat Chanyeol dan Kris memasangkan _Breast Clamp _dan _vibrator_ bersamaan. Yah pelayanan satu minggu, Suho.

"Kau mendesah, Suho-_yah_. Kami akan menghitungnya" Kris mengambil _dildo_ dengan ukuran besar dan panjang. Mengarahkannya pada lubang anal Suho.

Bahkan Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya menggoda Suho dengan menarik tali _breast clamp_ hingga putingnya tertarik ke depan. Membuat dadanya membusung. Menimbulkan rasa linu dan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kris, tidak yang itu! _Ah jebal_. Ya! Kris! Aaaaaakh" Dia tidak peduli dengan rancauan Suho, dan langsung melesakannya tanpa persiapan di lubang anal Suho yang tidak menggunakan pelumas sama sekali.

Air mata keluar dari mata indah Suho karna sakit yang luar biasa. Kris dan Chanyeol duduk di depan ranjang Kris, di atas sofa yang menghadap pada Suho. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi di wajah dan kedua lubang Suho yang penuh terisi dengan _sex toy_.

"Untuk pertama lima belas menit cukup. Kita mulai sekarang permainannya, _ok_ _Suhojaro_?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban si penjawab, mereka berdua memainkan _sex toy_ di tubuh Suho dengan _remote_ yang mereka pegang.

"hhh..hhh.. euh" Suho menahan desahannya, tetapi gagal dia tahan saat Chanyeol dan Kris menyalakannya pada garis maksimum secara bersamaan. Dan menurunkan kembali, mempermainkan tubuh Suho.

Payudaranya bergerak terhisap dan bergetar, dan _vibrator _yang bergetar membuat pinggulnya ikut bergetar nikmat. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Mulutnya membuka, seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan desahan.

Suho membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol menekan _dildo_ pada anusnya dengan sengaja. Membuat satu desahan lagi kembali lolos, dan seringai di kedua wajah tampan sahabatnya.

Sudah sekitar lima menit dia menahan klimaksnya. Hingga pada tiga menit terakhir dia mencapai klimaksnya dan membuat waktu yang harus dia lalui bertambah sepuluh menit. Tubuhnya melengkung, melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang tertarik oleh tali yang mengikatnya.

"Waktumu bertambah sepeluh menit, nona Kim. Kau harus bertahan sekitar tiga belas menit lagi" Chanyeol memberitahu Suho sambil melahap buah-buahan yang tadi dibawa oleh Kris.

"Ya! Kalian berduaaakh.." Teriak Suho saat Kris memperbesar _volume_ getarannya. _Vibrator_ dalam vaginanya menumbuk titik sensitifnya berkali-kali dengan kencang. Dan berhasil mengeluarkan banyak desahan panjang _sexy_.

"Wah kau sudah mendesah hampir dua puluh kali Joonmyeon." Kris menghitung desahan Suho dari tadi. Dia sedang memilih _sex toy_ yang akan digunakan selanjutnya. Ketika tiba-tiba saja teriakan Suho memenuhi ruangan dengan badannya yang melengkung ke atas.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakh haakh" Chanyeol mengganggunya dengan menarik-narik tali _breast clamp_ yang terpasang di _nipple_. Padahal _nipple_nya sedang terjepit dan terhisap dengan kuat.

"Ya! Chanyeol, jangan mengganggunya. Nanti ini akan semakin lama." Kris menarik Chanyeol agar duduk tenang di kursinya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan mulai merekam Suho yang sedang tersiksa.

_Handphone_nya dia dekatkan pada lubang-lubang senggama Suho yang sedang bergetar hebat. Lalu ke wajah Suho yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka, menahan nikmatnya. Dan yang terakhir dia merekam _nipple_ Suho yang sedang terhisap dan terjepit kuat.

Tidak lupa dia memotret keseluruhan tubuh telanjang Suho yang diikat dan dipasangi mainan mainan mereka.

"Aku bosan dengan posisimu seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ubah posisinya, Chanyeol?" Kris menunjukan _bondage belt_ dan _butt hook_ di tangannya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah _idiot_ Chanyeol. Dan dia langsung mengambil _chatheter_ di dalam tas hitam milik Kris.

"_Yeah_, _with my pleasure"_ Chanyeol dan Kris membuka tali ikatan Suho. Tetapi masih membiarkan benda-benda di tubuh Suho dalam keadaan menyala.

Suho mencoba bangun, tapi segera dicegah oleh dua _namja_ di hadapannya. Tubuhnya didorong hingga dia jatuh terlentang membuat dua benda di lubang bawahnya semakin melesak masuk.

"Kau mau apa, sayang? Permain ini belum selesai. Lagi pula kau masih harus melewati sekitar dua puluh lima menit kegiatan solomu, sayang" Kris menciumi cairan yang keluar dari _nipple_ Suho membuat _yeoja_ yang sedang memerankan sebagai_ submissive_ mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat.

Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Suho dengan tali yang tadi digunakan. Sedangkan Kris memasang _bondage belt_ pada kaki Suho. Dengan keadaan kaki mengangkang, kedua pahanya diikat mengangkang dan terdapat _belt_ lagi yang akan mengikat betisnya sehingga kakinya menekuk sambil mengangkang.

Mempertontonkan lubang merahnya yang berkedut dan bergetar. Kemudian badannya dibuat terbalik menjadi menungging dengan tangan terikat yang menyangga tubuh lelahnnya.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol memasangkan _chatheter_ ke dalam vagina Suho yang masih terisi _vibrator_. _Chatheter_ adalah semacam pipa kecil yang digunakan dalam dunia medis yang dimasukan ke dalam uretra. Pipa ujungnya dia masukan ke botol susu yang tadi dibawa Kris. Sehingga pipa tersebut menghisap susu masuk ke dalam vagina Suho.

"Chanyeollieeeeh aauh ah perutku kembungh. Kumohooonh" Vaginanya terasa becek dengan adanya susu yang memasuki vaginanya. Dan _vibrator_ yang terus bergetar membuat suara nyaring keluar dari lubang senggamanya.

Selama Chanyeol memasangkan mainannya pada Suho, Kris menyiapkan _butt hook_nya yang menyambung dengan tali yang dia ikat pada _hanger_ yanng berada di atas kasurnya. Setelah selesai, dia mencabut _dildo _yang masih berada di lubang anal Suho.

"Ouukh Kris hh..hh.." Menggantinya dengan memasangkan _butt hook_ pada anus Suho. Pantat Suho menjadi semakin menungging karna _butt hook_ menarik pantatnya ke atas. Dan juga melebarkan lubang anal Suho.

Tubuh bagian belakangnya menungging dengan kaki yang mengangkan lebar. Membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi, _breast clamp_nya yang masih menghisap kuat _niiplenya_.

"Tidak Kris! jangan masukan itu ke dalam muluku! _Yaa!_ Krieuumpphh.." Mulutnya disumpal paksa oleh Kris menggunakan _gag ball_ yang langsung membuat penuh mulutnya. Bahkan banyak _saliva_nya yang menetes keluar.

Kris mengambil _remote vibrator_ dan menyalakannya pada garis maksimum. Membuat badan Suho menggelinjang dan tubuhnya bergerak tak teratur. Sehingga lubang analnya melebar tertarik _butt hook_ yang terbuat dari besi.

Suho merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mencoba memasuki anusnya. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang dengan susah payah, dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang memasukan sosis panas yang dilumuri dengan _mayo_ dan juga _sauce_.

Setelah berhasil memasukan satu sosis, dia memasukan lagi beberapa potong sosis ke dalam anus Suho yang membuka karna tertarik oleh kail besi besar yang tebalnya sekitar satu _centimeter_.

"Eeeuuumpphh euung" Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasakan perih karna luka di anusnya terkena _sauce_. Kedua sahabatnya malah menambahkan _sauce_ dan sedikit bubuk cabai di anusnya.

Air mata Suho mengalir membasahi pipinya, dia memang pernah beberapa kali melakukan BDSM dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi itu selalu dilakukan tanpa persetujuannya. Jika hanya _having sex_ selama berjam-jam dia masih sanggup. Badannya benar-benar lelah.

Kris yang melihat Suho menangis menjilat air matanya dan mencium mata Suho yang terpejam. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih asik menyiksa kedua lubangnya. Dia menggerakan _vibrator_ yang masih bergetar kencang itu maju mundur, menumbuk titik sensitifnya berkali-kali dengan kasar.

Chanyeol meminum susu yang bercampur aduk dengan cairan kewanitaan Suho dan juga spermanya dan Kris tanpa rasa jijik. Menghisapnya dan sesekali tangannya jail menurunnkan tubuh Suho agar dinding anusnya tertarik melebar.

Sedangkan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang meremas payudaranya kasar, dan sesekali menarik kasar tali_ breast clamp._

.

.

Kegiatan solo Suho sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya bagi Suho untuk melayani dua sahabatnya yang sedang berperan menjadi_ master_nya secara bersamaan. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan permainan kedua sahabatnya karna jika dia menolak dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Karna kedua sahabatnya merupakan _sadistic_.

Dia tidak bisa membeci keduanya karna dia tahu betul apa yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan Suho mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk Kris dan Chanyeol, karna dia sangat menyayangi keduanya.

"Kau sudah boleh mendesah, Suho-_yah"_ Semua _sex toy_ yang tadi terpasang di tubuh Suho sudah dilepas semua oleh Kris dan Chanyeol. Bibirnya sekarang sedang dilumat oleh Chanyeol dan payudaranya sedang diremass dan dipilin oleh Kris. Membuatnya mendesah dalam ciuman dalamnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aaaah.. ouhh iyaaah hah hah hhhkh" Tangannya menjambak rambut Kris yang kepalanya sedang tenggelam dalam payudara Suho. Sedang menghisap kuat _nipple_ hingga mengeluarkan cairan. Dan Kepala Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam selangkangannya, membersihkan dari permainan sebelumnya. Kakinya mengapit kepala Chanyeol agar semakin dalam memasukan lidahnya pada vagina Suho.

Badannya menegang saat Kris menjilat dan sesekali menggigit leher dan bahunya, menambahkan _kiss mark_ pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membuatnya di paha dalam Suho.

"Aaah hah hah oooouukh aah _geumanhae_ uoooh" Jari Chanyeol memainkan klitoris Suho, mencubitnya kecil dan sesekali dipilinnya. Membuat Suho menggelinjang nikmat dan geli. Sedangkan bibirnya masih belum puas membuat tanda merah keungunan di bagian bawah tubuh Suho. Bahkan paha Suho sudah berwarna merah semua, perutnya pun juga.

Suho benar-benar _yeoja_ hebat yang dapat menampung dan melayani nafsu dua _namja sadistic_ di atasnya. Dia menarik kepala Kris dan menciumnya kasar dan dalam, mencoba memasuki mulut Kris yang tentu saja kalah karna Kris bukan orang yang mau didominasi. Rongga mulut Suho menjadi tempat pergulatan lidahnya melawan lidah Kris.

Yang membawa banyak _saliva _ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan sukarela menelannya. Bahkan sampai ada yang keluar menetes dari dagu hingga ke leher. Terus bergumul seperti itu, hingga Suho mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung diminum oleh Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi bibir vaginanya.

"Aaaahkh cepaaath masukan penis kaliaan oouh hah" Suho berujar susah payah karna titik-titik _sensitive_nya sedang dicumbu oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang. Yeol, kau mau yang depan atau yang belakang?" Kris bertanya dan sedang menyiapkan dirinya. Dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga menampakan tubuh atletisnya dan penis besar yang mulai menegang.

"Aku belakang. Hey Suho, apa kau tidak lelah?" Chanyeol juga melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan Suho kembali melihat dua penis besar yang akan segera kembali memasuki lubangnya.

"Tentu saja lelah, bodoh! Tapi kalian kan belum selesai, mana bisa aku berhenti dan membiarkan kalian belum selesai. Ooouh _Ya!_" Kris memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam vagina Suho yang masih tetap sempit walaupun baru saja dimasuki berbagai macam benda.

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja. Kita bisa menuntaskannya sendiri lagi pula" Walaupun berbicara seolah mereka rela berhenti, tetapi tangan mereka tetap meraba raba tubuh Suho.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Cepat tuntaskan urusan kalian berdua, _namja namja_ mesum!" Suho mengeluarkan jari Kris dari vaginanya dan mengganti posisi dia yang menindih tubuh Kris.

Kris menyangga tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur dan membantu Suho untuk menungganginya. Sebelumnya Suho mengulum penis Kris hingga menegang sempurna dan tangannya membantu mengocok penis milik Chanyeol hingga berdiri tegak siap memasuki kedua lubangnya.

"Aaah.. oooh Aaaaakh" Desah Suho yang dilanjut dengan teriakan saat dia mencoba memasukan penis besar Kris ke vaginanya dan dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Kris mendorong panggulnya ke atas membuat penisnya masuk sekali hentak dalam vagina Suho dan mengenai titik _sensitive_nya.

Suho mencoba menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, menunggangi Kris yang dengan gemas menciumi bibir bengkaknya. Bergerakk dengan tempo yang sedang hingga dia mulai merasa nyaman dan meyuruh Chanyeol memasukinya dari belakang.

"Aaaakh ah ah ouh oh ah" Kris tetap menusukan penisnya pada vagina Suho walaupun Chanyeol sedang memasukan penisnya juga pada lubang anal Suho.

"Aaaaah.. Kau nikmat, Suho-_yah_. Mau sebanyak apapun kau kita setubuhi tetap saja vagina dan anusmu tetap sempit dan nikmat." Chanyeol memasukan penisnya perlahan ke anus Suho karna anusnya lebih banyak lecet dari pada vaginnanya. Salahnya juga sih.

Suho seperti _sandwich_ sekarang dengan tubuhnya yang diapit oleh dua sahabatnya. Tangan Kris yang meremas-remas kedua payudara Suho, dan Kepala memaling ke belakang sedang dicumbu dalam oleh Chanyeol.

_Drrrt drrrt drrrrt_

_Luhan's calling_

"Ah _handphone_ku Ouuh, Krisss ah tolooonghh di mejaah nakaash akh" Kris memberikannya pada Suho. Tubuh Suho terhentak-hentak keras oleh dua _namja_ di atas dan di bawahnya. Mereka tidak memberikan ruang untuk Suho berbicara. Karena setiap yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah desahan erotis.

"_Yeoboseyo, Suho-ya"_ Suara Luhan dari seberang sana terdengar heran karena yang terdengar suara desahan.

"Yaa? Aah Luhannie adaaah apaa? Aaakh oh Krisss Chaaanyeol pelankanh sedikiiith! aaah hah" Suara Suho bergetar saat menjawab. Bahkan diselingi desahan.

"_Ya! Jangan bilang kau sedang having sex dengan dua manusia mesum itu!"_ Suara Luhan meninggi, tanda dia khawatir pada Suho.

"_Neee, _ada apa, Luhannie? Cepatlah!" Suho berusaha keras mengimbangi Kris dan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi tusukannya.

"_Lain kali saja ku telpon lagi. Jika kau sudah selesai cepat hubungi aku! Aish jinja"_ Suho langsung melempar _handphone_nya ke atas kasur. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan intimmnya bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Ah Temanmu benar-benar mengganggu, Suho-_ya"_ Suho mengenjang saat dua titik sensitive di ke dua lubang yang berbeda ditumbuk secara bersamaan dengan keras. Suho memeluk Kris erat meluapkan rasa nikmatnya. Dia langsung mencium bibir Kris, dan menghisapnya.

Kali ini Kris membiarkan Suho mendominasi ciumannya, menghisap bibir Kris yang menjadi ikut bengkak sepertinya. Yah walaupun tidak parah sepeti bibir Suho. Tapi dibandingkan sebelumnya bibir Kris menebal karna hisapan Suho.

Tubuh suho kembali tersentak-sentak tak beraturan, dia ikut menggerakan pinggangnya naik-turun, maju-mundur, dan sesekali memutar. Dan mengkerutkan otot-otot kedua lubangnya agar semakin menjepit kedua penis besar sahabatnya, memberikan rasa kepuasaan dan kenikmatan pada Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

"Aaah ah oh Suhoo ah, kau benar benar nikmaaath ah sayaang" Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya menjadi tidak seirama dengan tusukan Kris. Membuat Suho kelimpungan sendiri mendapat rangsangan bertubi-tubi dan terus menerus.

_Nipple_nya sedang berada dalam mulut Kris. Digigit dan dihisap _nipple _Suho yang sudah sangat memerah. Dan punggungnya yang dicium, hisap dan dijilat oleh Chanyeol. Semakin menambah bercak merah di tubuhnya.

"Aaaaakh Kris Chanyeoool aah" Suho kembali orgasme, sudah berkali-kali hari ini dia orgasme. Tapi sepertinya dua _namja_ yang terus menghujam vagina dan juga anusnya belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan klimaks.

Kakinya ditarik Kris mengangkang lebar, agar mempermudahnya menusukan penis besarnya. Suho mendesah keras "Aaaaaaaeuuuungh" saat vagianya yang melebar yang ditusuk dalam dan kasar oleh Kris sedangkan lubang analnya menyempit, menjepit penis besar Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya terasa menyesakan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bagi Suho. Dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak dan berbicara. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendesah keras dengan tusukan-tusukan yang tidak berhenti menghujami kedua lubangya, dan bergerak tak tentu akibat gerakan Chanyeol dan Kris yang menusuk kasar berbeda arah, Kris atas-bawah dan Chanyeol maju mundur.

Suho sekarang berdiri dengan bersandar pada Kris yang masih menusukan penis besarnya, memeluknya. Dan Chanyeol yang menumbuk lubang analnya kasar dan keras.

Kakinya lemas harus menyangga tubuhnya yang dipermainkan oleh dua sahabatnya. Kris menggigit bibirnya, membuat luka baru di sana. Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum telinganya dan mencubit dan menjepit _nipple_nya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

Kris menyentak keras penisnya, membuat badanya lebih condong ke belakang. Sperma Kris membasahi kakinya karna spermanya tumpah dan mengalir di kaki jenjang Suho.

Kris mundur dan membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubuh Suho sendirian. Chanyeol menggendongnya mendekati meja belajar Kris. Menyuruhnya menungging. Dan Chanyeol kembali menghujam anusnya kasar dan dalam, sedangkan bibirnya dilumat rakus dan paudaranya diremas keras.

Suho harus bersabar karna dia yakin tidak akan selesai setelah Chanyeol mencapai orgasmenya. Mereka pasti akan melanjutkannya beronde-ronde lagi. Sampai Dua sahabatnya merasa lelah dengan sendirinya. _Oooh.. tidak badanku benar-benar sudah remuk._

"Aaaaaakh" Dan Suho kembali mencapai orgasmenya entah yang keberapa kali.

.

.

Suho tidur terlentang lelah, berjam-jam melayani Kris dan Chanyeol. Dari siang sampai malam. Dia melirik jam; 07.54 _P.M_. Kris dan Chanyeol tidur di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Memeluknya posesif.

Tapi kedua tangan mereka yang tidak bisa berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Kris meremas-remas payudaranya dan sesekali memainkan _nipple_nya, Chanyeol yang jari-jarinya bermain di vaginanya yang sudah basah. Menjepit Klitorisnya atau meremas vaginanya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menggrayangiku?" Mata Suho terpejam, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan tangan-tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kaki Suho dibuka melebar oleh Chanyeol agar jarinya bisa masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan, Suho-_yah"_ Kris mencium lembut bibir Suho. Dia membiarkan mereka melakukan sesukanya pada tubuhnya hingga mereka jatuh tertidur.

_Yah ini tidak akan lama, tunngu lima menit dan mereka akan tertidur._ Saat dirasanya tangan-tangan yang tadi menggerayanginya hanya diam di bagian tubuhnya yang tadi digerayangi. Membuat Suho tersenyum, dan mengecup kedua bibir Kris dan Chanyeol. Membenarkan posisinya dan menyingkirkan tangan mereka yang masih berada ditubuhnya. Menyusul mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

:. Note :

selesai US malah bikin ff yadong kayak gini. -_-

yang ngereview ff-ku sebelumnya makasih dan sorry banget yang minta lanjut Run Away, ga tau lagi mau lanjut gimana. jadi kemungkinan ya ga dilanjut.


End file.
